Lunch Time
by 4thL
Summary: M/Fomt: GrayxKai, Kai goes to Gray for some lunch. Rated M for sexual content amongst two men.


**Warning**: It's rated Mature due to sexual content, and while I'm here, I must add that this is amongst two men. If that's not your cup of tea, then please don't bother telling me so, and leave before you scar your mind. xD

This is my first time writing something like this (ahem, perverted) in say, about 3 years, it sucks, and it lacks the juicy detail that I love myself. So don't expect anything gold, this was mainly used for a warm-up for something else I was planning to write.

The characters used in this story do not belong to me.

Oh dear god, I'm going to get _shot _for this.

* * *

He lifted his hat off his head to wipe at the sweat forming all against his forehead and in his hair. 'Summer.' he whined for the twentieth time in his head, as he turned away from his work to eye at his grandfather.

'And he-- He won't even begin to sweat!' he quickly turned away as he saw the other turn his head in the general direction. 'If that old man catches me taking even one bit of rest, I'm sure-- Just sure that he'll freak.' he began to furiously slam at a gold ore with his hammer.

"Gray." the boy jumped at the sound of his grandfather's voice. "I'll be back. Keep working." the other aimed for the door, saying his words strictly as the listener nodded, trying hard not to smile goofily, and wide.

The minute the door closed, the apprentice slumped down against the nearby wall, taking a deep breath. 'Rest at last. Damn he--' and the door opened again, causing him to automatically shoot up and his heart to go from calm to fast pounding.

"Yo" a happy voice called, as another boy seemingly a bit younger than him strolled in. Gray stood up against the wall, still convinced that he was in deep trouble. "Hey. It's only me. That old man will be gone for a while!" he cooed, walking up to the taller one, waving a happy hand across his face. He finally snapped out of his fear. "D-Don't scare me like that, Kai!" he yelled, and the other bursted into laughter. "Your!" he breathed inward, holding his stomach from his laughing spree "Your face! It was priceless!" he said in between giggles, and Gray sighed, giving a defeated looking smile in return.

"Okay, what brings you here?" an eyebrow rose, and Kai looked up at the other. "Just bored." a sly smile played along his face. "Oh. It's Sunday." Gray replied coldly.

"It's a real hot day." Kai said, turning his head side to side, glancing out the window, and peaking out the door before slamming it shut. Gray tilted his head in confusion. "Are you oka--" and he was cut off my the shorter one standing on his tip toes to press his warm, smooth lips against the other's chapped ones.

It wasn't anything special, **no**_. _It was quick, and... sweet? Gray's face grew a slight tint of pink, and had a look of awe set upon it long enough for Kai to pull away and see it. The summer boy smiled mischievously. "Guess what I had for breakfast!" his smile turned into a grin that spread widely, from cheek to cheek, and the surprised one snapped back to reality. "I-- What!? --Pineapples!?" he sputtered out, all so fast. "Yes!" the brown haired one sang. "Y-You don't have that for **breakfast**!"

"Hm! I eat crazy things, at crazy times!" Kai scratched the back of his head, saying with a chuckle. "I'm hungry! Guess what I'm having for lunch!" and Gray shook his head, still somewhat stunned from earlier. "H-how would I even **know**!?" big, joyful brown eyes met irritated, surprised blue ones. "Give up?" "I don't ca-" "_You_." and the apprentice froze, trying to convince himself that he heard wrong.

Because he heard wrong, _right_? He wasn't trying to convince himself, **of course **not.

Gray jumped as he felt one of his friend's hands press up against his lips, and the other toying with his belt. He stuttered, attempting to say something, anything at this point, but his voice got stuck somewhere along his throat, and all he could do was stare at the shorter one, who glanced at the window again, and hold his breath in order to hear if there was something coming.

Kai removed one hand from the other's mouth, obviously coming up with the conclusion that he still had time to do what he wanted. He smiled widely as the belt finally had gone loose-- he was no good with belts-- it wasn't something he normally wore.

"G-Grandpa..." he heard the other say in a nervous mumble, and he couldn't help but smile. How positively _adorable_. He let the jeans fall to the other's ankles, and he stood straight up, on his tip toes-- again-- and pressed his lips tight, and strong against the other, before Gray could try to protest again.

Kai placed a hand on Gray's shoulders, holding him down against the wall, and leaning against him, deepening the kiss before forcing his tongue to drive into the other's mouth.

The apprentice attempted to push the other away, grandfather would be coming soon, and he'd end up absolutely **dead**. However, there was a part of the boy who wanted to take it further, and he just couldn't bring himself to use his full strength to push Kai away.

Because everyone knew he could **easily** take someone like Kai out. Kai knew this too.

Gray pulled away, almost hitting the back of his head against the wall, as he felt the smaller one's knee slide slowly between his legs. "K-Kai--" he began to say, before gasping inwardly as he felt the other's tongue travel against his jaw, and slowly down his neck. "Calm yourself" Kai cooed softly, but no matter what, the other couldn't even come close to being calm.

"I-if he-- W-wait!" his face went from a deep pink, to a red, as he felt his boxers slide down to his ankles. "Mmf.." he made a muffled sound-- a hand pressing against his mouth to quiet himself as Kai rubbed a simple index finger against the tip of his friend's throbbing member, then moving his finger to his mouth to taste the precum. "My, my!" he exclaimed, joyfully "Aren't _you_ excited!" "I-I told y-yo-you." Gray could hardly speak now, biting at his skin gently, making an angry expression amongst all the red on his face.

"And I told you that I'm hungry." Kai said, sounding serious for once, getting to his knees and wrapping his lips around his friend, looking upward to see the desperate, but angered look planted across his friend's face. He began to suck slowly, and only at the tip. He could hear the rough breathing, and muffled moans escaping from the mouth above, and that made him most definetly happy, and willing to continue on.

"Damn it!" Gray yelled out, his hand still partially in his mouth. "Hurry up and finish!" his voice sure, and strong now. This is what the summer boy wanted, he knew Gray would eventually give in. He leaned forward more, slowly, until he felt a hand press against the back of his head forcing it all in his mouth, and he was so_ dangerously close _to gagging. The black haired one tilted his head, in attempt to have it set comfortably in his mouth, until he began to suck again, quickly going faster, enjoying the sounds coming from above.

It was evident that the older one was trying so painfully hard to hold in, the side of his hand pressed with strength against his mouth, but the sounds were still evident, and Kai _loved_ to hear the poor boy struggle because of something like this.

Kai licked and sucked almost as hard as he could, and the sounds above him got louder, and began to escape more. The loud moans, and the rough breathing of Gray drove him insane, but there was no time for his needs. This was all about his friend, he'll take care of his own needs later.

Gray's legs shook weakly, knees almost giving in on multiple occasions, and his fingers tangled and messed at Kai's hair, pushing him forward more in attempt to have it _deeper_, and _harder_.

He was close, so _absolutely_, deliciously close. He could hardly take it anymore, his hips bucked desperately against Kai's mouth, feeling the release so close. "Oh _god_-- m-more... _please_" he began to beg under his rough, uneven breath.

And then something most definetly horrible happened.

Kai pulled away, looking to the window quickly, and Gray slid down against the wall, sitting infront of him, panting, and angered. "Yo-" "He's around the corner." Kai stood up, licking at his lips. "Better get yourself all fixed up and normal." he said, running to the door. He winked in the other's direction, and he noticed that Gray was still trying to collect himself.

"Your grandpa's coming." he said bluntly, closing the door in hopes that it won't make a loud sound, and running at top speed away from the shop.

The one left behind frantically ran about trying to set himself normal, despite the fact that there was an annoying need that needed to be fixed. _Soon_.

He ran quickly to where he should be working, and waited there for the arrival of his grand father... For...

Say... about _15 minutes_.

"That... bastard." he growled, followed by a ton of other curses.

And somewhere, at a safe distance, Kai was laughing hysterically.


End file.
